


Famous last words

by Ghelik



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Three little words.





	Famous last words

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? A possible ending for Monin Hou?

“Clarke.”

 

She shakes her head no, and Bellamy hesitates.

 

He wants to say more. Has wanted to say more since before the world ended. Clarke always found ways to squirrel out of the conversation and, even though it felt important, he always let her. Not now. Now, the words seem to beat against his teeth, clawing their way out of his throat. 

 

He  _needs_  this, needs her eyes on him and the words out of his mouth.

 

The sword glints in the corner of his eye. The time is up. He stares at her to prevent himself from closing his eyes.

 

“I love you.”

 

The sword falls.

So does his corpse

**Author's Note:**

> Is anybody surprised at this point?? I feel a bit like a one-trick-pony here, I really should up my game a little. XD
> 
> Also, this was unbetad.  
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
